Airplanes
by empresspenguinxd
Summary: I met a boy who lived in a prison, his name was Len. I wrote him letters everyday and folded them into paper airplanes. Hoping that some day we won't be separated anymore. A short fan fic of Rin Kagamine's Paper Planes. Rins PV. I don't own Vocaloid.


Airplanes

I looked outside my cold window, longing to go outside. I wasn't allowed to go outside, I was trapped. I stayed in a plain white room, filled with medical equipment. My father is very worried about me because my heart is weak. He even hired a personal doctor to stay at the house to keep me in good health.

I still remember when I could go outside, I could feel the warm sun on my face, the cool grass on my feet and the soothing breeze of summer through my hair. It was peaceful, my father would let me out side he told me to never run, never to climb trees and NEVER go into the forest next to our house. I didn't know what was beyond the forest but it was in the same direction of his work. But one day while I was playing in the garden I saw an animal. I looked up and walked towards it, but as soon as I was close enough to touch it ran straight into the forest like a shot, I could have let it escape and obeyed my father, but today was different. A rush of excitement went through me and made my heart pound I kept putting one foot in front of the other going faster and faster! I felt invincible! I was weaving in and out of trees and jumping over trunks. I put my arms out as if I was about to take off in flight. I had forgotten completely about what I was chasing. Suddenly my heart pounded and sent a sharp pain in my chest. I abruptly stopped gasping for air. I looked up, and realised I was on the other side of the forest. There was a big field with tall dead overgrown grass and spiky weeds that stuck out from the grass. But beyond that there was a metal fence that seemed to stretch on for miles either way with what looked like block buildings on the other side. I slowly walked toward it until I was right in front of it.

I was about to reach out and touch it when a voice said "I wouldn't do that if I were you". I jumped and turned to the direction of the voice. It came from a boy. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, he was quite skinny and dirty with ragged clothes. He looked at me like I was crazy and said "The fence is electrified" I quickly stood back "why is it electrified?"

"To keep people like me inside"

"Why do you need to be kept inside?" I asked

The boy shrugged his shoulders. "Did you do something bad?" I asked quietly. The boy looked at me very sadly and shook his head. I asked him what his name was, he said it was Len then I told him my name was Rin. We talked more for a bit but then I realised I had to go back before my father noticed I was gone. "I wish we could talk longer" I said he said he wished the same. I came up with an idea and asked him if he knew how to write, he said he did, I smiled. "I'll bring something for you tomorrow meet me here again at the same time", he said ok and with that I waved good bye as I ran back home. Feeling happier than ever I went back to the place where I left and saw my Father at the door glaring at me with his stiff face and his arms folded.

"Where have you been? Do you have any idea how worried I was?

Then I said trying to hide the heavy breathing after running "I'm sorry Father I was just playing in the Garden". He walked closer then looked down on me "have you been running?" he asked in a stern quiet voice. I shook my head hoping he would drop the subject and looked up at him innocently. He then huffed and stepped out of the way to let me through. I quickly walked past him and went straight into my room. I opened my drawers and pulled out a pad of paper a pencil. I tore a page out and wrote a letter about myself to the prison boy who I wanted to know more about.

The next day I packed my bag I took the pad of paper, a pencil and my letter. I skipped outside the house and walked in the cool grass until I got to the forest. Then I ran as fast as I could to the other side. Once I reached the fence I was painting looking for Len. I couldn't see him. I went up to the gate and whispered "psst Len are you here?" I looked around and then out from one of the block buildings Len appeared. He looked surprised "you really came?!"

"Of course I did! Look I have something for you!" I rummaged through my bag as Len came closer to the fence. I pulled out the paper and pencil. "I figured that since we don't have much time to talk we could write letters to each other". Len smiled and nodded. I stepped back and told him I was going to toss them over. He stepped back. I pulled my arm back and threw the pad of paper over the fence, then the pencil. They both landed in front of Len and he picked them up and dusted them off. "I'll keep them safe" he said with the most determinedly, but then he looked confused "how do we pass the letters to each other? Paper is too light to be thrown over this fence". I smiled "I already have a plan for that!" I took out the letter I wrote to him and folded it up into a paper airplane, then showed him. "If we do this we can make them fly over"

"Wow that is a great idea!" he said beaming. I stepped back and launched the paper airplane over the fence. It gracefully glided over the rusty fence and gently landed on the other side. Len picked it up carefully. "I'll write you a letter tonight"

"I will write another for you too! I'm really sorry but I have to go I'll meet you here tomorrow?"

"You bet!"

And with that I left realising that I didn't have any problems with my heart yet! Maybe Father will let me out longer now? I thought. But as I ran out of the forest I bumped into "speak of the devil" my father. He snatched my arm and hollered in my ear "What the hell were you doing in that forest?! I told you it's forbidden!" I didn't reply I was so shocked at his behaviour he never acted like this before, but my silence only made things worse. He began to drag me inside forcefully and named all the punishments I was going to get like a machine gun. But for the last one he looked me in the eyes and red with rage said: "you are never going to back outside!" I started to tear up, no I have to go outside I don't want to be trapped! I kept yelling at my father to stop as he pushed me into my room, slammed and locked the door. Crying I punched the door with my fists, continuously yelling but then I felt that sharp pain in my chest again but I was even more painful I fell to the ground clutching my chest sobbing. I wasn't going to let this stop me, I hauled myself up and wrote a letter to Len, which helped ease the pain.

For many days I sneaked out my bedroom window running to Len. We only had enough time to throw the letters across then we had to depart. We each had an airplane for each other. We told each other everything. I told him that I had a weak heart and how I'm doing much better, The doctor said that my health has improved a lot, I also said how strict my father was and that I was breaking his rule by going to see him. He told me about the prison he was in, and how he got in there by stealing food for his mother because she was sick, and couldn't work for food after his father left them. He kept trying to rebel in the camp so he was moved far away here to the prison. I know it sounded mean but in a way I was glad that he was moved because I got to meet him. We wrote more letters and didn't miss a single day. Every time I read his letters I began to fall in love with this boy and wanted to see him more. I wondered if he felt the same way. One day I when I met him I told him in person that I really liked him. He went a little red and didn't reply. I turned away feeling embarrassed for the words I just said and began to walk away until. "Wait!" I turned around and I saw Len bend down and pluck a little flower from the ground. He made a paper airplane and placed the flower inside carefully and threw it across the fence. I went to pick it up and held the flower. Then with a smile he said "a flower for a flower". He walked away after that while I was left in absolute bliss!

I was feeling so happy I didn't want it to end. I thought it would last forever, but one day I was careless. One day I took out all of Lens letters and started reading them all. I had the flower he gave me in a little thimble of water next to my bed, but then I had an unexpected visitor. My Father opened the door and saw all the letters on my bed. I quickly snatched them all before he asked what they were. "What are those?" he asked suspiciously I looked at them and shrugged "Oh! They're just letters". I said smiling. He walked over slowly "I had never seen any letters addressed to you when I collected the mail. Whatever they are you tried to hide them pretty fast" he said menacingly. I panicked a little but continued to tell him they were nothing. "Well if they really are nothing let me see them" He held out his hand. I kept still but his patients were wearing thin. "Let me see the letters Rin." He said with more anger in his voice. Suddenly he grabbed my wrist a pulled the papers out of my hand. I screamed no! But it was too late "These letters were written everyday!" he said "You have been sneaking out behind my back this whole time?!" I tried to say something but words wouldn't come out. "Rin who are these letters from?" I looked up at him as if to say I was sorry. He knew right away "you didn't ...you saw what was beyond the forest didn't you?! You horrible girl! I tell you not to go in the forest, I tell you not to run and I tell you to stay in this room and you lie to my face?!" I looked down and with a quivering croaky voice I said I was truly very sorry. He then sighed and said "Rin I only do this because I love you. And because I love you I will make sure you never see daylight again!" He then wedged the window shut and locked it, He then marched out of the room and told someone to stay with me 24/7. I sat in my bed tears falling of my face hugging the flower Len had given to me.

Many days had past since I was outside. My heart began to feel weaker and weaker. I could barely move anymore now and the number of tubes that inserted my arms and legs increased everyday. The worst of it all I wasn't able to give my letter I had written to Len, who is probably still waiting for me on the other side of the fence. The thought of it made my heart hurt. I wish I could be with him I thought as I looked out the window. Then behind me the door opened, I didn't bother turn around. "Rin I was talking to the doctor and he said that you condition is defiantly worse than before. We have to move you to a hospital to get a heart transplant." I slowly turned my head around "and when I get my operation done can I come back?" I asked. I waited for a reply "no" he said. "It would be best if you didn't stay here anymore. I found the boy you have been talking to and I told him that you won't see him anymore and he will be punished for his actions." My eyes widened, I went into total shock. "You told him that? Why?! What punishment?!" I asked tearing up. He simply said it was for my own good and closed the door. I never felt more horrible in my whole life. I looked at the flower that he had given me a while back. It had shrivelled up and died. In order for a flower to grow she needs sun I thought. It became clear to me that for me Len was my sun.

At that moment I had to make an important decision either I stay and let my Father move me away to live on in a life without Len, or go see Len but it would probably be the last thing I ever do. I thought for a moment, then grabbed a piece of paper and pen and wrote my last letter. I slowly got dressed and checked that there was no one around. The security around me died down after I became weaker. I walked and outside the house feeling weak. I staggered through the forest hoping, praying that Len will be there. As I walked out of the forest I walked to the fence. Then I saw him I saw Len waiting for me still. I nearly started to cry, he was so loyal and kind. Even after my father lied about me to him he still believed I would see him. He was sitting down his back against a building when he heard the noise I was making by walking through the grass. He jumped up like a bullet. "Rin!" he said as his eyes lit up. I couldn't respond I couldn't do it. I just threw the airplane over the fence and stood there. He picked it up and was about to through his airplane over when I stopped him. "Read my letter please" I said trying to sound brave. He looked confused and opened it and started to read. He then looked up with a disappointed face "you're going somewhere far away?"

"Yes somewhere very far and I won't be able to return"

"Maybe if you tell me I can go there when I get out?" he asked hopefully. I shook my head "it's not somewhere you can go, it's somewhere I don't want you to go." I looked at him trying to hold back my tears "I'm sorry". I quickly turned and started walking away knowing I was going to fall apart any second until. "Wait!" I stopped still with my back facing him "no matter what you say I will find you, I know it seems ridiculous But I know we'll meet again with nothing separating us."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I love you!"

There was a long pause. I couldn't believe what he said. Even after ignoring him for so long he still loved me. I turned around and smiled "me too!" Then I ran. I ran as fast as I could, it was all over for me now. My heart was giving out to me now, with every beat there was a sharp pain. I made it the front door and I suddenly collapsed. My body was limb and numb, my vision was blurry and I could only hear my heartbeat. I saw figures that found me I was unable to hear their voices. Everything was slipping away. I wish I told Len the truth I wish I didn't act so strong. But I still believe that we will meet again maybe not in this life but in the lives after this one I am sure we will meet again. Then I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

My eyes opened at first I was blinded but I got used to the light. I saw that I was in a field. I was wearing a white dress and a white hat with a pink ribbon. And I was surrounded by flowers. "Where am I?" I asked myself as I looked around. But then I suddenly saw him. Len was in the field too she stood there smiling at me and extended his arm out to me then his voice echoed "I know we'll meet again with nothing separating us." Beaming I ran towards him and took his hand. We walked together knowing nothing can separate us anymore.

~THE END~


End file.
